This study will evaluate a new, untried, and highly investigational therapy utilizing a multi-tyrosinate form of somatostatin known as WOC4A. Subjects will undergo a commercially available OctreoScan to determine if the tumor has receptors for the radioactive hormone. If the scan is positive for the somatostatin receptors, the subject will be placed on an oral iodine solution and thyroid preparation to protect the thyroid gland. Dosimetry calculations will be done to demonstrate that therapeutic ratios of WOC4A will benefit the subject.